German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 013 366 A1 describes a method for providing information for driver assistance systems, where object characteristics of objects in the surrounding area are provided by a measurement data processing unit of a motor vehicle equipped with surround sensors.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 025 478 A1 describes a method for determining the relative position, speed, acceleration and/or the center of rotation of a body movable in a three-dimensional space. In this context, signals and characteristic quantities are acquired with the aid of sensors provided, and the position and orientation are described in a coordinate system fixed with respect to a body.